


Come Over

by aniloquent



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Vaginal Sex, and also they don’t talk like fucking Vikings here, and liking each other, and val being dumb, thor and val being cute and bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniloquent/pseuds/aniloquent
Summary: “We can watch a movie?” He suggests, looking too nervous for his gigantic frame. Val snorts.“I’d rather not fuck to the Lego Movie.” Thor’s cheek turn slightly pink. Val shouldn’t revel in the fact that she knows exactly how far down that blush reaches, but she does anyway. “Let’s go to my room.” She leads the way even though he knows exactly how to get there.-Valkyrie and Thor are fuck buddies, but she wants to be somehthing more. Angst, smut, and then a little bit more angst ensues.





	Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> TWO het fics in a row?! I'm so sorry and I promise I'll return to the gay shit very soon, but this one was just so easy to get out of the eternal writer's block prison I keep my other fics in. I'm trying to upload two more this month to make up for my ridiculous hiatus. Also, I needed to post this to claim my rightful position as Commander-in-Chief of the Valkyrie army.
> 
> I HIGHLY recommend listening to Come Over by The Internet the sexy song this sexy fic was inspired by while you read. It'll put you in the right mood. Trust me.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy.

_ Are u busy _

Valkyrie’s thumb opens the message on accident, and she curses. Thor definitely knows she’s read it, and she can’t keep him waiting for ten minutes like she usually would.

She hates technology.

_Looking to play a game of chess?_ She shoots back. She locks her phone, being careful to exit her messages first, and waits. 

When she can’t be mysterious, Val can be sarcastic.

The message comes faster than she expected, but she supposes he’s horny and particularly eager tonight. She’ll spare him. 

_ Lol _

Plain and simple. Too simple. Val groans. Is this stupid white boy even worth her time?

She thinks for a minute.

No, but she’ll let him do what he wants anyway.

_ Fifteen minutes, _ she texts back, and gets up from her bed to go hate herself in the shower. 

-

She barely feels the water beating down on her. She’d washed up earlier in her shower, and her thoughts had kept her stuck in the rinsing part ever since. 

It’s not that she doesn’t like Thor, or that she doesn’t like hooking up with him. Definitely not that. It’s just. She likes him. A lot. Too much for it to not be embarrassing when she’s clearly just a friend with benefits for him. She likes everything about him, from his big appetite to his stupidly endearing accent to his puppy-like attitude to even his weird, dramatic little brother.

And he fucks like a god.

But besides that, Val has developed something she’s not ready to call love for that big dumb idiot. And it gets worse every time she lets him come over. 

She knows she needs to stop fucking him right away and actually talk about her feelings, but the first option is a lot easier to do when her chances of rejection are little to none. Val’s not sure what he sees in her, but Thor can’t seem to keep his hands off of her. It’s an amazing feeling.

Still, she’s miserable.

Val shuts the water off and stares at the cracked polish on her toes, chewing on her lip.

She’ll tell him tonight, she decides, and steps out to get dressed.

-

She makes sure to dress in her most comfortable “I’m about to get dicked the fuck down attire” without looking at herself in the mirror. 

Still, she catches a look at the scarring and stretch marks on her stomach and pubic bone before pulling a shirt. She winces, as if the horrible things she’s thinking about herself give her a physical headache. 

Val pulls her leggings on in a hurry, as if she can outwork her insecurities. She still finds herself turning to frown at her thighs in the mirror. She pokes at the growing pudge deposit under her shirt. 

Too short, too chubby, too grumpy. Drinking problem. Unruly hair.  _ What a catch _ , Val thinks, and snorts bitterly.

There’s a knock on the door, and Valkyrie finally gives her reflection a rest from the mental abuse to go see her lover. 

Thor Odinson, big, blond, and blindingly attractive, is crowding her door frame with his body. He smiles and leans down to kiss her cheek before inviting himself in. She rolls her eyes.

“You answered so fast,” he observes.

“Hello to you too,” she shoots back. He laughs.

“Usually I would expect a twenty minute waiting period of you ignoring me and then putting me out of my misery when you decide I’m worth your time.”

She narrows her eyes at him and bites the inside of her cheek. He’s exactly right, but she’ll be damned if she gives him the satisfaction. Hell, her silence probably already gave her away.

“What did you wanna do?” She challenges. Thor rubs at the back of his neck and looks around at her tiny apartment. Val allows herself this tiny victory. She knows he’s too polite to say that he wants to fuck the shit out of her up until he’s actually about to do it. She loves seeing him squirm.

“We can watch a movie?” He suggests, looking too nervous for his gigantic frame. Val snorts.

“I’d rather not fuck to the Lego Movie.” Thor’s cheek turn slightly pink. Val shouldn’t revel in the fact that she knows exactly how far down that blush reaches, but she does anyway. “Let’s go to my room.” She leads the way even though he knows exactly how to get there. 

Thor falls backwards onto her bed, and Val frowns as the poor thing lets out a squeak for help under him. He doesn’t even register the dirty look she’s giving him as he folds his arms behind his head, grinning at her.

Val doesn’t like what that smile does to the butterflies in her stomach. “What?”

Thor doesn’t stop looking at her like that. He moves one massive hand to pat at his thighs. “Come here.”

Her body listens before her mind has time to be annoyed that he was bossing her around. Val clambers up his body with practice ease before straddling his waist. His head drops onto the mattress as he puts his hands on her, one hand clamping down on her right thigh as the other comes to hold the back of her neck. 

Val looks down at him, hands pressed against his chest, and thinks about how different he looks with his new haircut. His eyes have gotten bluer. His cheekbones are sharper.

Valkyrie’s friend with benefits has gotten impossibly hotter, and she’s pissed about it.

“What are you thinking about?” He murmurs, stroking and squeezing her thigh and making it increasingly difficult to think logically about what she’s going to do with her feelings.

“Are you gonna keep your hair short?” She blurts. Thor doesn’t seem to notice her flailing, and instead he seriously ponders this.

“Do you want me to?”

“Don’t do it just because I want you to.”

He shrugs, and his other hand comes out of her hair to capture her other thigh. It takes every ounce of her strength to keep her hips from grinding down against him. “I do a lot of things because you want me to.”

She hums. “Is that so?” Thor nods. “Like what?” 

That sweet smile turns devilish as his hand comes back up to close around her neck. Val doesn’t even have the initial reaction to flinch; it’s like second nature to close her eyes and lean into the touch. The curve of her throat seems to be perfectly molded to his hand. “I know you like when I do that.” He lifts his hips as he squeezes his hand teasingly, and his growing erection rubs her through her leggings. Val gasps. She swears they didn’t feel that thin before. “Right?”

She nods as much as his hold lets her, lashes fluttering. “I love it when you do that,” she agrees, and finally lets herself rock forward on his pelvis. He groans, coming up to meet her girations with short bursts of his own. She pulls at his shirt. “Get this off.”

“As you wish.” A long, muscular arm comes up to hold her in place as he sits up, seating her comfortably in his lap. 

Thor is a self-indulgent asshole, so Valkyrie would never admit this to him, but she loves how much bigger he is than her. She’s not tall to begin with (5’3” definitely isn’t anything to write home about), so making her feel small really isn’t an accomplishment. He’s broad and strong, though, and she feels… safe when he has her all wrapped up like this.

And he pins her down like it’s nothing.

She’s pulled out of her thoughts as soon as his shirt comes off and she has a larger range of skin to run her hands over. He shudders under her touch.

“Your hands are cold,” he mutters. She gives him a quick, apologetic kiss. “Your turn.” He tugs at the hem of her shirt, and his face lights up as her tits fall out unceremoniously. “No bra?! This feels like Christmas.”

Val snorts as he kisses her again. His hands clamp down on her hips, and she tries not to freezes as his fingertips graze over her ugly scars and too-long stretch marks. Thor deepens the kiss, politely ignoring her predictable hesitation.

She curses herself. She’s slept with him too long to still be hung up on her own insecurities. Thor has made it very clear that he doesn’t care about scars, stretch marks, cellulite, hair, and the occasional period (a messy but rewarding leap of faith that had her on edge for days), so why should she?

Suddenly, her chest is being pushed into Thor’s face, and it’s hard to keep beating herself up with her nipple in his mouth. She grabs at his shoulders for leverage as he worships her body, and Val finds herself moaning almost embarrassingly loud. He hasn’t even gotten to what he’s really good at yet.

One of Thor’s hands dances down her side and to the front of her pants. She bucks into his hand, and he huffs in amusement. He switches breasts at the same time his roaming hand slips into her waistband, and Val nearly tells him she loves him.

She’s a lot wetter than she thought, she realizes, when two of Thor’s fingers slip inside of her with barely any trouble. He’s the only person she’s been with that could get her going without even doing much. She knows it’s because she likes him so much. She forces herself not to think about that.

His thumb rubs at her clit and she gasps. Thor pulls her mouth down to his roughly, just how she likes. “On your back,” he orders gently, and Val rolls off of him to oblige. 

Very quickly, she finds herself surrounded by nothing but Thor, his large body completely eclipsing hers as he leans over her.. She can’t see, hear, smell, or feel anything but him, and her head is swimming when he steals a short but filthy kiss. He kisses her until she’s breathless, and Val realizes she’s not the only one reacting like this when he pulls back, smiling cutely at her with flushed cheeks. 

Fireworks start going off in Valkyrie’s head as Thor pulls her leggings off, and stop shortly to be pretend-annoyed at the fist pump he does when he discovers she’s not wearing underwear. That still doesn't do much to disrupt Val’s excitement for what’s coming (ha) next. 

There’s no delicate way to say it. Thor eats pussy like it’s going out of style.

He spreads her legs wide, laying on his stomach between them, and she should honestly be embarrassed at how much of her he now has access to. She isn’t. 

She can’t be, not when those blue eyes keep her in place as he drags his tongue slowly across her slit. Her stomach muscles clench reflexively. He does that a few more times before gently opening her slick folds with his fingers. Her hands go in his hair as he closes his lips around her clit and ficks at the little bean with his tongue. 

Again, Val’s body doesn’t seem to put up much of a fight as two fingers press inside her entrance. Hell, her legs don’t even close around his head as he starts finger-fucking her. They just lay open, as if to say  _ yeah right we’re keeping Thor out of here. _

After a few more torturously good minutes, he briefly comes up for air. His eyes sparkle as he keeps driving his long fingers in and out of her. “All good?” he asks teasingly. Val can’t really do anything more than moan his name and nod. He laughs and dips his head down to continue his assault.

He sucks on her clit again, and she begrudgingly pushes his head away, knowing that an orgasm right now would do her in for the night. His beard is slick and shiny, and Val can’t help but kiss him. She runs her tongue over his slowly, making sure he knows she’s trying to taste herself. She can feel his moan in her toes.

“Your turn,” she coos once they break apart, mocking him from earlier, and pokes at his chest until he’s on his back, pulling his jeans and underwear off in the same motion.

Unlike other guys and girls she’s been with, sucking Thor off has never been a chore for Valkyrie. He’s great at giving head, and she thinks it’s only fair that he receive the same treatment for doing such a noble task.

Besides, he looks gorgeous when he cums down her throat.

But Thor’s on a mission, so Val knows this blowjob is gonna be short-lived, unfortunately. She has to make it worth it.  

“Shit,” he hisses as she kitten licks at his tip while one hand pumps his shaft and another cradles his balls. Val would smile if she could. The more he curses, the better it is.

She takes him as deep as she can, but he’s big and ridiculously hard, and gagging would sort of kill the mood. Val doesn’t push her limits, and she lubricate what she can’t reach with her spit and hand.

Thoughtfully, she looks down his shaft to watch her loose fist glide back and forth as he sits heavy on her lips. He’s already huge, but she makes him look even bigger. She can’t even fully get her hand around it. It’s a wonder he doesn’t brag about something like this.

Not completely on purpose, Val does something with her tongue that has Thor bucking into her mouth. She gags and pulls off, looking up at him with wide eyes.

She didn’t know he had it in him.

He cards a hand through her hair. “Sorry,” he says, looking sheepishly although his dick is literally in her hand. “I couldn’t help myself.”

And, well. That’s interesting. “That’s hot,” she says, and he shrinks on himself slightly. “But for another time. I wanna ride you.” She gives his dick a small kiss that makes him laugh before reaching for his jeans, tearing off a condom from the five-packet line in the left back pocket.

“Look how prepared you were!”

He snorts. “I wasn’t exactly coming over here for bible study.”

And Val’s heart sinks a little. 

Because this is all physical for him and he knows what to expect from her.

Right.

She quickly rolls the condom on and mounts him before her emotions cost her her sexual buzz. Thor makes a sound like the air being punched out of him as she sits in his lap, and his hands come up to grab at her ass. It just barely fits in his hands. Thor loves it. He tells her this much as he fucks up into her. 

Val gasps before quickly gathering herself to meet his thrusts. Thor is strong, but so is she, and it’s one of the reasons that they fit together so well. He’s rough and hardy and isn’t afraid she’ll break. He gives it to her hard, and she takes it so well.

She looks down to watch him slide in and out of her, amazed that she could be that wet. His hand cups her face, and she finds herself under his ridiculously intense gaze. Does he do that on purpose?

He kisses her long and hard, fucking her until her legs are to shake. When Valkyrie can hardly move herself up and down anymore, he holds her in place by her hips and drives up into her. A loud moan escapes her throat as her head lolls back. She isn’t sure what she did in her past life to deserve something this amazing.

She must have cured cancer or something.

Thor pulls her hair down her back, making her arch her chest towards him. He takes a nipple in his mouth and continues fucking her twisted form frantically.

Yeah, definitely cancer.

Before she’s completely aware what’s happening, Val’s being placed on her back with a giant slab of muscle hovering over her. He doesn’t even slip out as he positions himself so that he’s kneeling between her open legs, using her ass for leverage as he thrusts into her.

“Why did you switch,” she slurs, drunk off of Thor. She’s seeing stars.

“You looked tired,” he offers. She can’t argue with that. “And it’s hard to do this,” he lifts his hand to wrap around her neck firmly. Val grins at him, and he returns her devilish smile. “In that position.”

She puts her hands on top of his as he squeezes her throat. “Hm,” she hums, both teasing and letting him know that he can choke her harder. His fingers close in again. “I’ll allow it,” she jokes, and he chuckles.

“I appreciate that.”

It really doesn’t take long after that.

Valkyrie feels it in the pit of her stomach. She’s close. One hand is closed over her throat and one hand is pinning her to the bed, and Thor keeps hitting that spot  _ right there _ and his low voice is singing her praises, telling her how beautiful she is and how good she feels. It’s a lot.

Her arms weakly cling to Thor’s neck as he pounds into her over and over, in a completely different mindspace and seeming to only have one mission.

“Thor,” she whines, and her thighs clamp down on either side of his torso.

“I know,” he grunts, and places both hands on her hips to piston her through her orgasm. He stills not long after she finishes, mouth parted in a perfect “o”. He sways a little, and a sliver of fear runs down her spine at the thought of him falling on top of her. Val knows she wouldn’t survive that. 

He sits back on his heels instead and slips out of her. She watches him pull off the condom and tie it off, getting up to toss it in her trashcan before flopping back down on the bed next to her, naked as the day he was born.

She looks over at him, a thin layer of sweat on his golden skin. His lips are parted, bitten and red from her ministrations, and his softening dick still looks huge. Val could honestly go again, and she knows Thor could too, but she needs to get this off of her chest while her post-coital haze leaves her vulnerable.

“I really like you,” she says suddenly. Thor turns his head to watch her, brows furrowing.

“I really like you, too,” he says back. He reaches for her hip, and she groans, rolling away from him. He frowns.

“You don’t  _ get _ it,” she huffs. “Thor, I like you. Like, I really like you. I wanna date.”

His frown deepens into something more serious. “Were we… not already?”

The circuits in Val’s brain short for what feels like an eternity. “I’m sorry, what?”

Thor props himself up on one elbow and studies her. “Me and you. Dating. I thought we’d been doing that for about a month or two now.”

She mimics his pose, growing more alarmed by the minute. “Are you joking?”

Thor raises his eyebrows. “Are  _ you _ joking? I thought we’d come to this agreement at Nat’s party.”

Val blinks. “I-I don’t remember much about that party.”

Blue eyes trail over to the half-full bottle of rum on her bedside table. “Wonder why,” he mumbles, and Valkyrie scowls. He’s becoming too much like her. “But you said that you loved me and I was the best boyfriend ever.”

She snorts. “So you took my drunken confession as fact?”

He shrugs. “Don’t see why not. Don’t sober thoughts come out at inebriated times?” And dammit, since when did Thor out of all fucking people become a philosopher? “Besides, I figured it was time we give a name to this thing we’d been doing for a while, anyway.”

Although she’s fully convinced this actually happened, and she really has been dating Thor for the better part of two months, Val still feels like playing Devil’s advocate a little bit longer. “What thing?”

Thor motions between them vaguely. “Consistent, amazing sex with only each other? Dates? You meeting my family?”

She feels her cheeks heat up at the memory of how close Thor had held her to him, how proud he’d looked to introduce her to his very rich, very regal-looking parents as  _ Brunnhilde _ , not Val. “I was there to get the bail money that Loki had owed me since last Pride.”

He rolls his eyes. “Sure you were.” She shrugs and moves closer to him until he can reach out and pull her into his chest. “Do we have to start over since you wanted to start dating now? I was planning to get that other date tattooed,” he jokes. Val laughs.

“We can go with your date,” she decides, and kisses him sweetly, something she wouldn’t have thought herself capable of. “I’m just glad we’re finally on the same page.”

There’s still that voice in the back of her head, that same voice telling her that she doesn’t deserve this, that it’s temporary, he’ll come to his senses and leave-

Thor’s fingers are tracing patterns on the front of her thighs, beckoning them open in that shy way he sometimes gets in bed. She gladly obliges, and watches him move between her legs, spreading them even further.

-but that, Val supposes, can wait for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Tumblr and bully me into finish two more fics before June is up! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
